


steal softly under castle walls

by untouchableocean



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pure Marshmallow Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableocean/pseuds/untouchableocean
Summary: Max gets home late.





	steal softly under castle walls

**Author's Note:**

> this is just adorable charles fluff that i couldn't get out of my head thank you for indulging me

It’s late when Max gets back from the airport. He’d gone overtime filming PR stuff with Alex down at Milton Keynes, and he’d ended up having to get a later flight. He’d assumed that Charles would be in bed already, but when he opens the door, he finds himself proved wrong. Well, sort of.

Charles is lying on the sofa in nothing but a hoodie and boxers, his body curled up around a pillow, and his head almost totally covered by the hood of his jumper. Scratch that, the hood of _Max’s _jumper. The TV is still on and his eyes are closed, and he doesn’t seem to have noticed Max coming in at all so he drops his stuff and quietly shuffles over to the sofa.

Charles’ face is fully buried in the hoodie, and Max can only describe him as adorable. The dark Red Bull hoodie is a stark contrast to his pale skin, and his hair is a fluffy mess under the hood. He’s breathing slowly as he sleeps, and the light from the TV casts bright lights on his face. He looks so peaceful, and Max almost doesn’t want to disturb him, but he’ll do his back in sleeping like that.

He gently lifts the pillow from Charles’ grasp, his hands closing around nothing for a second as his body reacts to the sudden lack of huggable fabric. He’s in a pretty deep sleep, his eyes barely twitching as Max strokes his jaw softly before placing a kiss on his cheek. He really can’t believe how lucky he is sometimes.

He turns the TV off and hooks his arms under Charles’ torso, lifting him in one careful motion. He pulls him closer, Charles unconsciously nuzzling into Max’s shoulder as he carries him through to their bedroom. He lays Charles down on the bed and pulls the duvet over him before undressing down to his t-shirt and briefs and lying down next to him.

It’s the weight of Max next to him that finally stirs Charles, and he groggily blinks open his eyes, looking up at Max through layers of sleep.

“Hey,” he says sleepily, “what time is it?”

“Late. We filmed more than we thought we would.”

Charles mumbles and shuffles closer to Max, rolling himself until he’s snuggled in the crook of Max’s neck. Max pulls the hood down, fluffing up Charles’ mop of hair as he does so. He wraps his arms around Charles’ shoulders and kisses his forehead, loving the tiny hum that it elicits from him.

“I tried to stay up. ‘M sorry.”

Max chuckles lightly and looks down as best he can.

“It’s alright, you didn’t have to.” He smirks. “It’s cute.”

Charles makes a disgruntled noise.

“I’m not cute.”

“You are.”

“I’m not!”

He rolls off of Max and faces away from him in a mock strop. Max turns him onto his back and Charles can’t stop himself from giggling as Max leans down to kiss him lazily. After a moment, they assume their original position, Charles clinging to the hem of Max’s t-shirt as they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from "steal softly under castle walls" by nero's day at disneyland. HOWEVER. it has nothing to do with the fic, it's loud clangy breakcore but i liked the name. give it a listen if you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
